Sotsu Tanegashima
Tanegashima (種子島) is a junior of Class 11 and the Vice-Captain of the Swimming Club. Personality Like his fellow members of the Swimming Club, Yakushima and Mogana Kikaijima, Tanegashima is obsessed with money, and is willing to go so far as to risk his own life to get a hold of it. Kikaijima claims this attitude originated after the orphanage he grew up in foreclosed due to lack of funds. Though he considers money more important than his friends, he likes his friends more than money. Apperance Tanegashima's blood type is AB. He has tan skin and blonde hair. He wears swim trunks and a pair of arm bands. Tanegashima has pointed teeth, giving him something of a shark-like apperance Plot Suggestion Box Arc Tanegashima and the other members of the Swimming Club are first introduced discussing the upcoming club battle swim meet. Tangeshima calls it a retarded event, though Yakushima tells him not to be that way. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 9-10 Come Sunday, all three are seen looking pleased when Medaka Kurokami announces that any club that ranks higher than the Student Council will receive money from her own pocket. Tanegashima alleviates Kikaijima's worries about the first event, inisisting that in the water, they are better than the beast Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 17-18 After the first event ends, the Swimming Club is seen on the sidelines. Medaka points out that they were actually the first group to score all twenty points. Other onlookers discuss the Swimming Club, one claiming he saw the guys swim to the pool's bottom, even with floaters on their arms. Medaka confronts the club, indentifying the technique they used as compulsed expiry diving: if they had made a single mistake, they could have drowned. She asks them if they value their lives, a question Tanegashima answers on the rest of the club's behalf: they value money more than their lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 17-19 Yakushima and Tanegashima take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 5 When the race starts, the Swimming Club initially lags behind, due to Yakushima needing twenty-five meters to match Tanegashima's speed. With the preperations complete, Yakushima apologizes to Tanegashima for making him wait, who tells him it's not a problem. The two then begin swimming with their legs tied together, easily reaching the finish line first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 11-14 After the thrid event, the Swimming Club confronts the Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Kouki Akune, Tanegashima reminding them that the Swimming Club's funds will be increased by three times for outscoring the Student Council. When Zenkichi asks him if he could at least pretend to have fun, Tanegashima brushes him off, insisting that money makes the world go round. After Medaka claims that she will reform the Swimming Club, Tanegashima haughtily dares her to go ahead and try. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 17-19 Abilities Tanegashima is Vice-Captain of the Swimming Club; his talent is widely recognized, even outside of the club, and he is its fastest swimmer. As a scholarship student, it is possible that he is a Special like Kikaijima, though this has not been confirmed. References Category:Characters Category:Special